Time for One Last Sea Salt Ice Cream
by SupernaturalFreak101
Summary: Axel and Roxas say goodbye on the top of Twilight Town clock tower, where they have one last sea salt ice cream.


_**Sorry Supernatural fans, but this one is for all the Kingdom Hearts fans. This is a friendship fic between Axel and Roxas. No gay pairings, ever. If you saw one of the cutscenes from final mix, you might recognize some of this. I wasn't really satisfied with how they did it, so I made my own. Hope you like it!**_

Roxas gripped Sora's hand tightly, unwilling to let go. At long last he found the answers he had been looking for: why he had the keyblade, who was his other? Sora smiled goofily at him, cocking his head to the side. Just like he always did. There was no doubt in Roxas' heart that Sora was part of him. Wait, he didn't have a heart. Sometimes he would trick himself into thinking that he could feel emotions. That still didn't explain that fluttering feeling he felt in his chest whenever he looked at Namine.

A bright light filled the space where his and Sora's hands were connected and Sora smiled sadly. Roxas closed his eyes and felt himself disappear. When he opened his eyes, he was nestled in a warm corner in Sora's heart, right where he belonged. Although he had left the Organization to find Sora and he had completed all he had set out to do, he still felt empty. He couldn't stop thinking of that one person who had made him feel like he really did have a heart.

That night while he was sleeping, Roxas had a strange dream. Sora and Kairi were lying next to each other on the beach, holding hands. Then there was a flash of light and it changed to Namine and himself holding hands. The sea turned black and a tremendous tidal wave crashed onto the beach, washing Roxas and Namine away. Roxas struggled against the strong current of the ocean. Just when he thought he would drown, a cloaked hand reached out to him. He grabbed onto it and the arm pulled him up out of the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on the familiar ledge of the clock tower in Twilight Town. He went to wipe the water from his face, only to discover that he was completely dry.

"Hey Roxas," said a familiar voice from next to him. Roxas turned his head to the left and saw the person he had been missing: Axel.

"Axel," Roxas said, unable to believe he was seeing him. "I thought you were-"

"Dead," Axel said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "Yeah, I guess I am. But, how dead can a Nobody be? I mean, how can you kill something that doesn't exist?"

"You exist Axel," Roxas said.

"No I don't," Axel said, resting his chin on his hand. "I am just a Nobody with no heart."

"You are real to me," Roxas said. "You are the one who made me feel like I had a heart. Axel, you are my best friend. The simple matter of you having no heart won't change that. Besides, you are forgetting that I don't have a heart either."

"But you found your other," Axel said. "I will never find mine. I will never be whole, like you."

The two friends sat in silence. Axel's fiery red hair flowed gently in the wind while Roxas' blonde hair blew into his face. He pushed it away and looked at his long lost friend.

"I really missed you Axel," Roxas said.

"Same here Roxas," Axel said. "I found a way to contact your sub-consciousness. Unfortunately I won't be able to do it again. Since you just joined with Sora, your beings are still being molded together. Soon you will be one in the same, and I won't be able to talk to you anymore."

Axel turned away and Roxas knew it was to hide the tears that were running down his face. When he turned back, his face was screwed up in anger.

"I just don't get why we are not allowed to exist!" Axel yelled. "Why can't we have hearts? Why are we not allowed to feel emotion or have a right to live? It's just not fair!"

"You're right Axel, it's not fair that we are not allowed to exist," Roxas said. "But we do have the right to feel. I feel a strong bond towards you, and I feel the same thing with Namine though that is a little different. Emotions do not have to come from your heart. You can choose to feel those things. Anger, sadness, hatred, vengeance, friendship…love. Those kinds of feelings come from your soul."

Axel looked at Roxas, his tear streaked face glistening in the sunset.

"I guess you're right," Axel said, wiping his face with his black sleeve.

"Of course I am right," Roxas said, laughing. "I'm always right."

Silence once again descended upon them, but it was a comfortable one. They both knew that this was probably the last time they would ever see each other, and they were not going to waste it.

"Do you remember when we used to watch the sunsets up here when you were still with the Organization?" Axel asked, giving Roxas a sideways glance.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a sigh. "This spot has the best view. The only thing missing is the sea salt ice cream."

Axel reached inside his jacket and pulled out two ice creams.

"Time for one last sea salt ice cream."

Roxas smiled, took one, and unwrapped the ice cream. He put it in his mouth and savored the taste. Just this small Popsicle held so many memories, of the summer with Hayner, Pence, and Ollette, and escaping Organization life with Axel.

"It's like memories on a stick, huh?" Roxas said, laughing.

"Yeah, you could put it that way," Axel said.

Roxas and Axel stared at the sun as it made its downward decent in the sky. Both knew what would be coming when the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Roxas didn't know how to say goodbye to his best friend, the only friend he knew for most of his life.

"Where are you going?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know," Axel said, continuing to lick his ice cream. "No one really knows what waits after death."

"If you obtained a heart, could you come back?" Roxas asked desperately.

"I don't know," Axel said sadly. "Though I doubt that will happen."

Roxas let the ice cream hang limply from his fingers and it dripped onto the street below. A small clear puddle followed the blue one and Roxas realized that he was crying. Axel took his right hand and placed it on Roxas' chest, right where his heart should be. He could feel the steady thump of his heart underneath his fingers.

"You found what you were looking for Roxas," Axel said.

"It's not mine though, it's Sora's," Roxas said.

"It doesn't matter," Axel said, tapping his chest softly. "I will always be there, in your heart and in your memories. Just think of me, and I will be there."

The sun disappeared beyond the horizon and darkness fell upon Twilight Town. Roxas looked over at Axel and saw that he was slowly becoming transparent. He reached out to his friend in desperation because he was disappearing. Axel stood up and held out his hand. Roxas grasped it tightly and Axel pulled him to his feet.

"I guess this is goodbye," Axel said, avoiding Roxas' gaze while a tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

"Yeah," Roxas said, looking down at his feet.

Without warning, Axel pulled Roxas into a strong hug. Roxas returned it desperately, unwilling to let go of his best friend. The two friends stood like this for a while, until Axel pulled apart, wiping the tears from his face.

"Man, that ice cream was salty, huh?" Axel said, trying and failing to smile.

Roxas looked at his best friend. He was almost transparent and would soon be gone.

"I'm really gonna miss you Axel," Roxas said.

"Same to you," Axel said. "But don't forget, I will always be with you, in your heart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded his head and smiled at the familiar phrase. With a wave, Axel disappeared. He left Roxas standing alone atop the Twilight Town clock tower, wondering where his best friend was going. He hoped it was somewhere better, maybe a place where he could have a heart.

Roxas finished his ice cream and shoved the Popsicle stick in his pocket. Darkness surrounded him and he wished he could have had more time with Axel. Unfortunately, there had only been time for one last sea salt ice cream.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Now don't forget to press the review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
